Program developers and quality engineers write hundreds of thousands of code every day to develop and test new software features and products. A significant amount of their time is spent reading and understanding an existing code base. Without proper comments, they can end up cluelessly reading old legacy code in the hunt for a software bug. In computer programming, a comment is a programming language construct used to embed programmer-readable annotations in the source code of a computer program. Those annotations are potentially significant to programmers, but are generally ignored by compilers and interpreters. Comments are usually added with the purpose of making the source code easier to understand. Unfortunately, since adding comments to code can take up a considerable amount of time and effort, it is often avoided.